superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
1971
newspaper [[1970s|published circa 1971.]]This image was seen in The New Adventures of Superman episode: The Chimp Who Made It Big (1966).]] 1971 was the second year of the 1970s and the seventy-first year of the 20th century. S.T.A.R. Labs was founded this year by Garrison Slate, who opened up the first facility in Chicago.As seen in The Atlas of the DC Universe. __toc__ Earth-1A History Gentleman Ghost rises from the grave sometime this year.As seen in the SuperFriends TV Show, Season 2 episode: The Ghost (December 10, 1977). February Over the last few years, J'onn J'onzz (aka the Martian Manhunter) had realized that working in the shadows and exacting justice as police detective John Jones was the right course of action,See Detective Comics #264/3 (February 1959) for how the Manhunter saved earth by acting in the shadows. as people everywhere feared an alien invasion. Everything went along smoothly in his hidden persona, until the evening of February 11, 1966 (1971 in the Earth-1A universe).This date in the Earth-One universe is February 11, 1959 and is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). That night everything changed. A panic is generated by the revelation of the presence of Martians on Earth. The invaders had come to earth in search of earth’s newest arrival, the Martian Manhunter. ''Commander Blanx'', and a small squadron of White Martians have been scouring the universe looking for the Manhunter. The Manhunter confronted Blanx, and the White Martians. Their brief, but public battle was interrupted by Barry Allen a young and inexperienced Flash. He and the Manhunter partner up, but realize that the terrified civilians, upon seeing the aliens began to panic. The Flash did his best to assure the citizens of Middleton that he would protect them from the Martians but only came under suspicion himself. As paranoia began to spread through Middleton, the Flash addressed the citizenry, at city hall, offers to get Superman’s help. As the Flash races to Metropolis, the Manhunter is captured by Commander Blanx. Upon his arrival, the Flash makes contact Superman, Batman and Robin. It is not long before our heroes are back in Middleton. As they arrive the Middleton police headquarters, they are informed that Detective John Jones (aka the Martian Manhunter) has been captured. As they discuss their plans, major news organizations begin to arrive. As morning approaches, several champions begin to gather, claiming they had heard of the alien invasion. These heroes include: the Blackhawks, the Challengers of the Unknown, Plastic Man, the Vigilante, Robotman, Congo Bill with his amazing Congorilla, Rex, the Wonder Dog, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen. The only other active and prominent hero at the time missing is Green Arrow, who is involved in a case that takes him and his sidekick Speedy (Roy Harper) back to the island of his origin, Starfish Island. They had heard Professor Hagen had been lost in the area during a storm. As they search for the professor, they are attacked by a lost tribe of Indians. In the attack, the Arrowplane is damaged and they are captured. Using his wit, he is able to offset any future harm and leave unscathed with the professor.This adventure involving Green Arrow and Speedy is revealed in Adventure Comics, #256 (January, 1959 ). Meanwhile, our assembled heroes separate into three groups. The first group, which consisted of Plastic Man, Jimmy Olsen, and the Blackhawks accidentally run afoul of Rip Hunter's newly invented Time Sphere.Rip Hunter's first recorded time-adventure takes place in Showcase, #20, (June, 1959). The second group of heroes, Robotman, the Vigilante, Congo Bill, Congorilla, Lois Lane, the Challengers have a near-encounter with Adam Strange and his Zeta-Beam. While our third group, Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Aquaman, Rex the Wonder Dog are summoned by an unnamed military General who has received intel from the famous TV detective/journalist Roy Raymond. Roy introduces Hal Jordan, a pilot for Ferris Aircraft to the group. The young pilot explains that Ferris Aircraft will launching new booster rocket at tomorrow's launch for the 'Explorer Project.' He explains that just a half an hour ago, as patrolled the Canaveral, he was shot or more specifically grazed by a ray-gun in an ambush. Intrigued, out heroes converge on the launch pad at Ferris Aircraft. They soon discover a plot to kill the Manhunter, Flash had spoken about. He was strapped to the top of the booster rocket. Just then, Blanx strikes. In the battle that ensued, our heroes defeat Blanx and his men, and rescue the captive J'onn J'onzz. After their success, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash and the Manhunter discuss forming a club or a society to uphold Justice in the World. Batman says he’s not much of a joiner and the rest discuss the panic that was involved in this Martian excursion and the fear that coming together as a team with a Martian might foster. So they decide to wait until the time is right. Hal Jordan and the gathered reporters present also offer their oath of silence believing that global panic would not be good.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). Summer Ten year old Wally West, visits his aunt ´Iris' fiancee, Barry Allen, at the Central City police laboratory where Barry worked. The freak accident that gave Allen his powers repeated itself. Wally was shot into a rack of chemicals by a bolt of lightning, just like Barry. After revealing his identity to Wally, Barry offered to train the boy on how to use his new powers. Wally was the first person, aside from Iris to know the Flash's double-identity. as revealed in the Flash, Vol. 1 #120 (May, 1961). Note: Wally became Kid Flash (the first Kid Flash and the third Flash), fighting crime either alone or with the Flash. Professor Ansel Hillbrand dives off of Point Gander in a diving suit, and he disappears, believed to be dead.As seen in the SuperFriends TV Show, Season 1 episode:Dr. Pelagian's War (October 6, 1973). A two-year old girl is lost in a forest near a biogenetics laboratory, there she is raised by wild wolves.Fauna established that this incident occurred "fourteen years ago." On June 6, the final episode of The Ed Sullivan Show broadcasts on television.This is conjecture based upon real life. On July 26, the Apollo program's mission known as Apollo 15 begins. On August 7, the Apollo 15 mission ends.Apollo 15 was referenced in The New Adventures of Batman TV Show, episode: The Moonman (1977). October In October of that same year, a space-patrolman named Abin Sur of the Green Lantern Corps crash lands in the middle of the California desert. As he lays dying, he commands his power ring to seek out a worthy successor for Sector 2814 – one who proves to be fearless and strong-willed. Miles away, test pilot Hal Jordan is examining a stationary ‘flight simulator’ at the Ferris Aircraft Company when a corona of green light envelops him, pulling him along with the simulator to the spot of Abin Sur's crashed vessel. Abin Sur tells Hal that the 'power' of the ring selected him to take on the role of the Green Lantern. He gives him the ring and a power battery. He instructs him that the ring will obey his every command but is powerless against anything colored yellow. He also tells him that the ring's energy must be charged from the power battery once every twenty-four hours. Hal agrees to accept the responsibility of wielding the ring in the cause of justice, and, with that, Abin Sur passes away. Hal Jordan is now Green Lantern.Origin revealed in Showcase, #22 (October, 1959). This origin is also depicted in the Season 3 episode: Secret Origins of the Super Friends (October 28, 1978). This historical-transaction was concealed from the Guardians because of an 'Ion-Storm.'The 'Ion Storm' was first mentioned in in Green Lantern, #1 (July/August 1960) as the cause of impaired communications between Earth and Oa. We also learn in SuperFriends, #10 (February/March, 1976) that this 'Ion Storm' also prevented the Guardians from seeing Sinestro steal a Green Lantern Ring and create a duplicate Lantern from the reserve supply and hide them in another space-sector on the planet called Earth. He then encased them in gold, so the Guardians could not trace them. Previous Year 1970 Next Year 1972 External Links *1971 at the DC Database *1971 at Wikipedia References Category:Timeline